It's like to get back in high school years
by Spring88
Summary: Elizabeth Prentiss has a proposal for Derek and the rest of the team: play soccer for beneficence. After the game, Emily and Derek will play another kind of game... - First 'Rated M' or a sort of... fic so...be kind with me! LOL - Hope you'll like it!


**"IT'S LIKE TO GET BACK IN HIGH SCHOOLS YEARS"**

"Excuse me, where is Agent Morgan's office?" Elizabeth Prentiss asked the first Agent she found just came out of the elevator that led to the sixth floor of the Bureau's offices

"Just walk down the hall to your right and you will be in front of it" Agent Clark gently answered, pointing the way for the elegant woman

"Thank you Agent"

"My pleasure, ma'am" he said continued on his direction.

When she arrived in front of the Derek's workroom, she gave a knock at the door and soon after moved her hand on the doorknob to open it, without waiting any answer, as if her work position allow her to transgress that the simple rule of courtesy and respect. The first scene she seen, made her think that maybe she had to wait an answer, even if she doubted that the occupants of the room had heard the knocking at the door. Prentiss and Morgan, in fact, were too busy with each other to hear anything: Derek, leaning on his desk, was running his fingers under Emily's shirt giving her hot kisses down her neck while the brunette profiler was doing a little erotic game with her tongue and his ear, game that he seems to like. Luckily, Mrs. Prentiss didn't notice all the particulars of their unprofessional affair but she decided to stop their moment before that it went too far.

With a loud cough, she took the two Federals aware of her presence.

"Mother!" the young woman exclaimed in surprise taking a couple of steps away from her boyfriend and putting affixed her shirt, in a futile attempt to deny what they were about to do.

"Ambassador Prentiss!" the dark agent shouted. "I must remember to lock the door next time!" he reminded himself before saying "Can we help you, Ambassador Prentiss?"

Anyone could easily see the differences between the two agents' moms: since the first time that Mrs. Morgan met Emily, she had always made her feel part of the family and the only thing that prevented Emily to call Fran 'Mama' was her shyness; meanwhile Derek and Elizabeth weren't go beyond the 'Ambassador Prentiss' and 'Agent Morgan'.

"Actually, I came here searching you, Agent Morgan"

"So I guess I must leave you alone" the younger Prentiss said making her way to the door when her boyfriend stopped her

"Ambassador Prentiss, if it's not a problem to you I'd like Emily to stay, I don't see the reason to keep something secret with her..." he imposed

"Uhmm, yes, she can stay...I mean, you can stay, Emily"

"You need something, mother?" the daughter asked in her usual tone when she talks with her mother

"I'm here to ask you something, it's between a work reason and a favor"

"What is it about?"

"I'm funding a new course in a private school. Me and the educational circle to which I belong are thinking of a charity event to raise funds for new classes so -"

"Go to the point!" Emily interrupted her, she already hated all this events made only to to show themselves and not for real beneficence but she hated most turn around the point of the speeches.

"Good. I was in charge of manage a special event for this, to raise funds so I thought to organize a soccer game: FBI Agents against old FBI Agents. What do you think about that? Of course every BAU member or relatives and boyfriends is invited to participate"

"Ambassador Prentiss, I'm happy to see you again and I'm honored that you came for ask me that but I don't understand why you are asking it to me..."

"Well, because I know that you take care the Agents training and..." the diplomat started to say but her daughter continued the speaking for her:

"...you're Emily's boyfriend so I've more possibilities to be able to accomplish my goal and make a good impression! Don't you think it's a little unprofessional?"

"It's always more professional than what it was going on in there few minutes ago..."

Sometimes, Emily and Elizabeth Prentiss looked like two sisters:always ready to take every chance to start a fight. The only thing that prevented Morgant from laugh was that he was too intimidated by the diplomatist and the situation in which they were caught. But often, when he listened to telephone conversations between the two women, or at least Emily's part of the argument, he couldn't help but laugh even if it meant get a playful nudge in the ribs from his girlfriend...and that also was the second reason why he didn't laughed.

"Okay, good. Ambassador Prentiss, Em, let's make a deal..." Derek propose, only to make Emily happier "...if I don't find the right number to players, I'm very sorry but I can't help you. Is you okay with you?" he asked looking at the older woman

"I don't want to oblige anyone"

"Babe?" the man searched sought her approval

"If it's okay with you so it is with me too, you know it"

"Deal! Tomorrow we will talk to Hotch and the rest of the team about that and we will see if we can make a sport team..."

"Great! Let me know. Emily, Agent Morgan, hope to see you soon" the career woman coldly greeted the couple and then left the room.

The following morning. Morgan and Prentiss still laid naked under the covers where, during the night, they have developed what they had started in the office few hours before.

The two agents were enjoying the quiet company of each other and the rest that they skipped from evening to dawn when the alarm remembered them that were 6.30am. Derek momentarily remove his arm from Emily's waist to snooze the clock and put an end to the annoying noise.

"Can you explain me why you always make ring the alarm half an hour before the due?"

"Because, in this way, I know that I still have 30 minutes to spend with my girl pretending that the rest of the world doesn't exist"

"Sometimes I forget how much you can be disgustingly romantic in the morning" she said with a sweet evil grin on her face

"So I would be disgustingly romantic, huh?" he asked starting to tickle her hips, suddenly he was much more awake

"Okay, okay..." she was trying to speak between laugh "...I changed my mind, you are not disgustingly romantic...you are only...disgusting!" she said prolonging her playful torment.

"Derek..." she started talking again, returning serious "...you don't have to help my mother if you don't want to! This is a odious feature of hers..."

"Princess, I told you, if I can't find the number of people required to compose the team I'll say to your mother that I can't help her. But I'd like to know why she didn't organize a football game"

"Because she thinks that football is too violent...and I'm pretty sure that her friends think so too!"

At the Bureau, seated on Emily's desk, Derek was informing his colleagues on Ambassador Prentiss' initiative.

"So, who agrees?" Morgan asked

"Guys, feel free to not accept" Emily said when her boyfriend stopped talking

"That's so nice of you..." JJ spoke "...help your future mother-in-law to impress her"

"Yeah, very funny JJ! Rather than making jokes, may you convince Will to join our team? The same for Kevin, baby-girl"

"Rossi, with which team will you play? The FBI Agents or the old ones? Or you will play half time with a team and the second half with the other?" Reid laughed

"Listen sympathetic genius, at least I will play. What about you?"

"I can take care about the theoretical part of the game, I already did before. It's easy, I only need to calculate the unknown of -"

"Spence, Spence..." JJ interrupted his display of culture "...we got it! Just cut the explications"

"Reid, why you don't care about the cheerleading?" Morgan joked

"Oh, that idea it's very amazing!" Garcia almost yelled excitedly "We girls will be the cheerleaders"

"Ok, I decided, I'm going to call my mother to tell her that there will be no team!"

"C'mon Em, it comes to charity..." the computer technician remembered her

"I know, but if my mother is the recipient...well, I could not agree with it"

-M&P-

In the end, Derek, for Elizabeth's happiness, managed to organize the soccer team...and the cheerleading one.

During the game, which ended with the current FBI workers winning, Derek also had the opportunity to score a goal which he dedicated to his girlfriend, one of the cheerleaders.

As soon as they entered in Emily's house, Derek dropped his bag on the ground, tired because of the game just ended and sat on the couch.

"What? Are you exhausted?" Emily joked

"Well, I don't play a game since I was in High school so, yeah, I'm pretty exhausted..."

"I can't believe it, a big and sporty man like you who chases UNSUBS all around the country is tired after a play game. I'm older than you but let me say, you're getting older in a bad way!" she continued amused

"I'm getting older in a bad way, huh?" he asked rhetorically pulling the woman on his lap

"I bet it's like come back in time for you, isn't it?" Emily asked placing her knees on either side of his hips.

"What do you mean?" he inquired posing sensual kisses along the distance from the ear to collarbone

"Dating a cheerleader! I've dated a soccer player when I lived in Europe..."

"Do you think that it's the case to talk about a your old boyfriend while I'm kissing you?" he demanded interrupting his activity "How did it end?"

"At our second date I understood that he had the brain in his feet so I haven't seen him anymore...and then I wasn't exactly a popular girl in school"

"But I imagine that you were pretty fascinating as bookworm, I would have known you at that time"

"Yeah, sure! You don't know what are you talking about..." she smiled "...and I'm still waiting for an answer..."

"Answer for what?"

"For my question, is it like coming back in High school years? Dating a cheerleader..."

"Yep, I dated a couple of cheerleaders at that time"

"Such a predictable thing!" she grinned

"A little...but no one was as gorgeous, hot, sexy and smart as you!"

"Lovable talker" she softly teased him, kissing her lover deeply and passionately.

Soon after she felt something pressing against her inner thigh.

"I assumed that you were exhausted..." she expressed pretending to be surprised

"You should know it by now, I'm never too tired for certain things..." he winked taking her up with the precise aim of giving vent to his desires in the bedroom.

On the way to the bed, used more for their sexual activities than to sleep, the two of them have littered the path with their clothes. When Derek gently layed on the sheets, both of them were only wearing their underwear.

Meanwhile they were greedily kissing, Morgan ran his hands on her body that he perfectly knew. Since when they have walked in the door that led them from being just friends and colleagues to be lovers, the couple had developed that sort of dependence for each other that lead them to have more need of the other one as more developed this necessity. Derek took advantage of his need of oxygen to break the kiss and enjoy better the view of her body.

"God, you're perfect" he breathed out.

Didn't matter how many time she had heard that, he was always able to make her blush, as when he tell her that he love her, she always feel legions of butterflies in her stomach.

"I love you" Emily managed to say between kisses, and emotions

"I love you too, baby" he replied.

The man rolled on his back so that Emily could be on him and it was easier for him to unfasten her bra. Immediately after, he softly caressed her finally free breasts and then pass his index finger on the inside edge of her indigo panties coordinated with the bra which had found a better place on the floor.

Whit this gesture he wanted send her a simple message, message message that she immediately understood. But that was her time to take the command; shaking her head, she said:

"Be patient. You first..." passing her fingers on his tonic chest up to reach his boxers "...off!" she ordered

"With very pleasure!" he obeyed changing again position so he can be over her and showing her, once more, his perfection.

Emily couldn't help but touch his dark skin, her hands slipped easily on him, also thank to the sweat that began to soak their bodies.

Derek imitated her movement leading her hands on her whole body up again to her panties, the only garment which was not yet landed at the base of the bed. Just reached the border of these, he felt her excitement which she struggled to control every second that passed. He began to pull them off very very slowly, only for torture her gently.

"Derek, hurry up!" she firmly requested

"Be patient, honey..." he whispered with a mischievous smile

"Derek, I swear to -" she started to say but her words were caught in her throat as the man had moved his hand inside the panties to fondle her clitoris.

She was on the brink of her climax when he deftly slipped off her underpants to replace his hand with an other part of his body, the one she wanted most at that time.

He entered her with a rapid thrust which made her scream his surname. He loved when sometimes, during sex, she use to call him 'Morgan' instead of 'Derek', made him feel as if they were breaking the Bureau rules once more...as if they had not transgressed enough that rules so far!

As usual, their way to make love, alternated fevered moments, as if this was their first or last time, to other instants where they savored every minute, second, time of their union. What never failed in their sexual practices were the passion, the attention and the respect to the needs and the wishes of the partner, thing that made them feel closer to each other, even more if it was possible.

"Derek...you are...near to...kill me..." she was able to say, smiling overexcited

"Well...I hope...it was worth...it..." was all he could answer

"Totally!" Prentiss mouthed, she wanted retain her voice for better times.

Few minutes after, they came together, moaning the other's name.

Emily, collapsed on his chest cuddling nearer to him meanwhile Derek was drawings by senseless on her naked back, lovingly trapping her with his arms to not end this moment.

"I love you" he said kissing her nose

"I love you too" she replied still out of breath

"If you were a cheerleader when I was playing football, I would have had another type of injury..." winking "...please, tell your mother to sign me in for next sport play since that is the reward!"

The couple laughed at that joke until they they fell asleep under the joyful weight of all the activities of the day.


End file.
